Defenses Falling Down
by Lunacy1111
Summary: Based off the 3/15/19 episode, which was supposed to include Peter defending Carla to the factory lot and Ken making a list of pros and cons. They didn't happen, but may be alluded to here. Carla has a go at Peter over making Nick her partner, and his other mistakes. How far will Peter let Carla push him? Note: this will be very smutty and explicit.
1. Chapter 1

"Who do you think you are" Carla snapped, her bright green eyes flashing in anger. And many other things she was loathe to admit. This office was suffocating. If she ever found the money to fix the roof, she was clearly going to increase the size of the office. Peter was stood just inside the door, where he had stormed in. As if he still owned half the place. As if he completely owned her. He hadn't moved from the spot. Frustratingly. And worse yet, it wasn't that he wasn't moving outside the door that had her so distraught. He hadn't moved closer to her. But it was as if she could nearly feel his touch on her enflamed skin. How could he crawl under her skin like that so easily. His beard had filled in. Carla was certain he hadn't shaved it as an act of rebellion. And enticement. He knew the things that happened to her when she ran her fingers over it. The way it felt to have it pressed into her neck. When he moved slowly up the inside of her thigh. When he made her scream. She hadn't fogotten any of it. And those thoughts were making her so weak, she didn't dare stand up and move around her desk like she was yearning to do. There was something so magnetic about that man. It was like she was drawn to him, and she had nothing to say about it. How dare he come here and ask if she was really going to close up this place. As if he cared. As if he hadn't been unable to get out of here, away from her, fast enough.

Peter watched her getting worked up now. With those eyes. The ones that saw straight into her. That cut through every barrier she threw up. The ones that flicked from dark and intense to soft and seductive. Making her brain reflect on which option she desired the most. To fling herself across the space into his arms, where she truly longed to be. To drag him toward her until their bodies curved into each other the way they were meant to be, in a hot tangle of limbs . Or to pitch that stapler right at his stupid but gorgeous head. As if her body had made the decision for her, Carla found herself moving from her chair and around the desk. Closing the distance between them. Until their proximity was too much. And not enough.

"I am", Peter spoke slowly and evenly, his voice deepening, which was doing nothing for the edginess coursing through Carla's body. But it was doing delicious things to her insides regardless. "The person that will always stand in your corner and be on your side. Against anyone. Even if you're wrong", he continued. It all happened in seconds. All of her defenses came crashing down. Her eyes went soft and unlocked her soul. She saw him, the man she fell so in love with. The man who healed everything in her when it was broken. The man who made her feel utterly loved, and the safest place to be. The man, many called a car crash, but she didn't know what she would ever do without. In an instant, Carla fought against the weakness. Lifted her chin defiantly and fixed him with a fierce glare and a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. But he had seen it all. And she knew it.

A smirk tugged at her lips. "I am never wrong" Carla insisted. "Of course not" Peter smirked back. "I want to help" he told her softly. He watched her struggle to hold it together. Her grip faltering on keeping control of all the plates spinning wildly in the air, so close to shattering on the ground. So close to giving in, and crashing into his arms, asking him to take over. But she held tightly to the taut string holding her together. The same one that seemed to have an invisible connection to the man across the room, tugging at her with an overwhelming desire to move closer. Peter was unaware of what was tearing her apart, but he could see the weight looming over her just the same. He still wanted nothing more than to offer her shelter from whatever demons held her captive. He still wanted to look after her. The love of his life.

"Help? You want to HELP? Did you not help enough by lumbering me with Nick in the first place. Given mine and Nick's history, how you could you DO that to me" Carla cried out. "You couldn't get out a here fast enough," she trailed off quietly, her eyes downcast uneasily, as she hadn't really meant to say it aloud.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was the right thing at the time. YOU wanted me gone. Do you really think that's what I wanted? Him. Here with you. HIM of all people" Peter's voice rose in anguish, making Carla raise her eyes, to look at him, questioning. Mixed messages. Crossed signals. Misunderstandings. This was them all over. She deeply regretted making him think she didn't want him there. But she didn't say that. All she could think about was how he left her. And how he was going to be walking out of here again. So she pushed him, to be the one to make him go. First. "HELP, like when you had an affair with Tina", she spat out, watching him flinch. "HELP like when you abandoned your son, gave your dad a stroke". Carla watched as she hit her mark. Made Peter feel lower than low. Regret etched on his face. And it bubbled in the pit of her stomach. "Get out. Get OUT", she screamed, steeling herself to watch him walk away. And then closed her eyes because she couldn't bare it.

But he didn't. Yes, Peter was filled with the urge to run away. Even darker urges to drown out the guilt and loathing her words brought to the surface. But he knew this woman inside and out. Knew how hard she pushed. And this time he wasn't going to let her. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, filled with emotion before she realized he was still stood there. And then he moved toward her. Removing his coat and flinging it onto the floor as he stepped forward. She sucked in a breath, as her chest felt like it was on fire. Their eyes never left one another, as he watched her chest rising and falling rapidly. Carla was nearly panting by the time he got to her. Stepping into her personal space, like no one else could, until their bodies were literally touching. Carla took a step back, not realizing she was now backed into her desk. Peter paused, never wanting to push anything on Carla she didn't want. He watched her lips part, and saw the craving in her green eyes, that said anything but stop.

Peter took another step forward, and was peeling her leather jacket from her body as their lips crashed frantically into each other, their tongues tangled as if they would never be parted again. Immediately, he had two hands in her hair, grabbing as much of it as he could within his fingers, leaving Carla to finish wriggling out of her jacket. It could not be known who moved first. If Peter shoved her down on the desk, flinging as much off it with his arm as possible. Or if it was Carla clenching the front of his shirt and dragging him down on her. But soon he had crawled on top of her, and her legs wound around him, until he felt the heel of her boots digging into his ass.

Peter reached for her legs wrapped around him, and pushed her knees up to her chest. Carla opened her eyes in surprise, trying to focus on him as need swirled in her green eyes, her heart beating uncontrollably out of her chest. Peter began removing the boots and tossed them toward the ground. This got Carla's attention. "Pe-er" she exclaimed it was really only a whisper. Leaving out the t as she sometimes did, when she was in a hurry. Or excited. Or out of her mind. "Those are expensive" she huffed.

"Don't I know it" Peter grinned down at her. Getting a wide grin from her in return, as she reached for the bottom of his shirt and moved her hands down his torso after pulling it over his head. Once her shirt had met his on the floor, Peter had her jeans unbuttoned and pulled them down her legs. Carla had her hands on his belt, tugging him closer to her, stroking him through his jeans, as he left slow messy kisses on her neck, letting his beard scrape against her skin. Carla let out a loud moan and tried to squeeze him. "Car" he groaned, her ministrations and the sound of her nearly doing him in. His desperation making Carla even more excited and aching than she already was. Eagerly releasing his belt and pulling down his jeans and boxers, she used her hands and legs to urge them down his legs. Peter kicked the restraining garments aside and leaned over Carla.

After a moment, she let out a frustrated "What you doin' Peeeter"

"Just looking," he responded with a smile, "You're beautiful." She closed her eyes to hide the joy held in her eyes. But she couldn't hide the way her lips lifted into a sly smile. She opened her eyes again when she felt him sliding both palms up the back of her thighs and hooking a finger in her knickers to pull them aside. And tugging.

"Pe-er" she breathed, as his hand grazed against her. "Ya don't go rippin' my knickers in my knicker factory" she told him sternly. With a rueful smile, he slid his fingers under the material, making sure they pressed into her flesh, massaging her in a circular motion. "Oh God, Peter," she was moaning and he had barely touched her yet. He hooked his fingers under the material dragged them down her legs, joining the pile on the floor. And brushed his lips across her lower stomach, as the muscles clenched. Her hands were running over him now, squeezing, glorifying in the warm feel of him pulsing in her hands. Guiding him toward her, as she raised her legs to rest against his shoulders. Hitching her breath at the feel of him moving against her slit, sliding along her folds, and pushing into her. When Peter dove into her, he sent up a silent thank you that she was so very wet and ready and that he didn't need to slow it down. Far be it, her body was greedily pulling him in as deep as possible. His silent thank you was the only silence in the room, as they cried out in unison at the feeling of being connected once more.

Carla gripped the sides of the desk as she pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts. Filling and being filled. Feeling him nearly pull out of her was torture, but his pounding returning thrust was bliss. Carla had given up on holding onto the desk and brought her hands up to trail down the back of his head, and slid her legs down just above his hips. She decided her name was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, the way Peter was moaning it against her lips. But if he didn't stop ALMOST kissing her, she was going to kill him. Her hips bucked against him, as he rammed into her, making sure he ground against her clit. Her moans increased at the contact, and she wrapped her legs tighter around him. Peter was buried deep in her, and was unable to pull out, but he didn't mind given the delicious pressure as she squeezed around him. Instead he stayed there, delivering a succession of short hard ramming thrusts, as deep inside her as he could get. "Peet—er" was all she could manage to get out now, as their breaths came out in harsh pants. He finally brought his mouth down on hers, burrowing his tongue into her mouth, stroking and sucking as he kept crashing his hips into hers. Their deep needy kisses muffled most of the sounds coming from them, as Carla quivered around him. Peter let his fingers dig deep into her hair as he moved roughly against her clit. Writhing against him, her hands now digging into his muscled back, her hips jerked and Carla let her teeth sink into Peter's lower lip. The action making him swell and jerk inside her. Flinging her over her desperate edge, she cried out like he had not heard in five long years. Her release ripping through her and gushing all around him. As her limbs went limp, Peter pulled back, and then slammed back into her. His movements quickened, going faster and deeper, as Carla began moving her hips against him with a breathy whimper. "Oh God Car," he cried out, his hips buckling as he went rigid, and pumped his release into her. Feeling her shaking against him as the force took her over the edge again.

After he stood up, Peter looked down at Carla, with her dark hair fanned out around her. Her lips parted in a pout, her chest rising and falling as her breathing was still heightened. He knew it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so much it made his heart ache. As he bent down to where his pants had been dropped, Carla finally spoke. "And where do you think you're goin' I'm not done with you yet"


	2. Chapter 2

"And where do think you're goin' I'm not done with you yet" Her voice was husky and needy. And left no mistake of her intentions. It sent a shiver down Peter's spine, and as he stole another glance at her naked glistening body splayed across the desk, he felt himself start to harden. He immediately dropped the pants clutched in his hand, and his belt clanged against the floor soon after. He watched Carla's eyes close as she tried to steady her breath, after what they had just done. And in anticipation of what lay ahead. He kept his gaze on her, as her eyes opened to fix on him, sparkling with desire and teasing with promises of fulfillment. And soon impatience. Peter etched the inticing image into his brain forever, before stepping forward to scoop her into his arms, before she could explode into a spectacular tantrum. Carla bit back the urge to tell him how overjoyed she was to be in his arms again, as he lowered her onto the coat he had discarded on the floor.

Her dark hair spilled onto the green coat, and Peter ran his fingers through it reverantly, moving his hands to frame her face. Her eyes glowed at him, her features softening every time she looked up into his soft brown eyes, her fortress of meticulously crafted defenses well and truly dismantled. Carla felt her heart thudding in her chest, in a peculiar rhythm. One that was now so unfamilar to her, without the barrage of walls and defenses squeezing around her heart. The free, soaring beat of her heart was exhilerating. And terrifying. But she was desperate to hold onto it. Her eyes flitted down almost shyly, under his adoring gaze. Their tremendous eye contact had always taken her breath away. It was nearly like a secret language. But her eyes kept lifting to his, as if breathing in oxygen. And then she broke the exquisite trance, pulling his body down against hers, twining his legs with hers, desperate to press her soft skin against the heat of his body. To be utterly connected with him. At their closest, they were like one body, one heart, one soul, in symbiotic motion. She raised her hands to rest on the top of his head, moving down to stroke the shorter hairs at the back, scraping down the back of his neck. Carla's chest rose against his, as she felt his hot breath sharply exhale against her sensitive neck, felt him growing against her. She pressed further against him, her body filled with an overwhelming ache to be consumed, her heart longing to just bury herself into his chest.

Peter lifted his head to look at her again, his gaze dropping to her plump lips. Carla awaited his touch, but then felt his forehead press down against hers, their closeness making her heart feel like it might explode. After a moment, Peter brought his hands back to her face, stroking her cheeks as he pressed his lips against her forehead for a long moment. Before dropping a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, being rewarded with an unexpected smile Carla couldn't even stop. And then his lips brushed against hers. Softly. Again. Before his lips settled against hers, slowly, deepening. Teasing. His tongue stroking her soft lips now. Carla cradled her hands at the back of his head, as her lips parted for his tongue to easily fall into the depths of her mouth. Softly brushing against her tongue in long tantalizing strokes. Gently suckling, as their tongues tangled and danced. Lips crashing, tongues sucking deeply and thorougly, with Peter lingering to suck her bottom lip.

They had come together after all this time in a rush of desperation to come home. Fueled with the passion and fire that always lived in them, and the intense love that flowed between them, and would never die. But now Peter felt as if he had all the time in the world. To worship her. To make her feel incredible. He let just his fingertips travel down her sides, feeling Carla tremble at his soft touch. His hand moving over her hip, his fingers sliding across her tummy. Finding the places that made her muscles clench, the places that made her hips raise up. All the places he knew by heart. As he let his hands slide down the outside of her thighs, Peter dropped his head to move his lips against her neck, slowly kissing and sucking the skin there. Until his lips were buried near her shoulder. He covered her shoulder in soft kisses, before moving to litter kisses across her clavicle, drawing his tongue along the edge of it. When he lowered his head and let his hot breath whisper over her already hard nipples, it was almost too much for Carla to bare, with his hands contantly moving over her. Peter wanted his fingerprints on every inch of her. And he had every intention of taking his time.

The soft flick of his tongue against her nipple, sent a shot of fire straight to her core. And then he did it again. "Peet-err" Carla let out a strangled moan. It was almost enough to make Peter rush to devour her. Almost. He was going to make this last as long as possible. He was going to love her. When his mouth came down on her tender nipple, and he pushed up her thighs to run his hands from the backs of them down to her knees, Carla groaned and let her head fall backward. His mouth held the pebble in it's warm heat, swirling his tongue, before finally starting to suck. Gently. And then as deeply as possible. Mumbles were falling from Carla's parted lips, and Peter was pretty sure they were curses. He continued to suck on her, alternating the pressure, holding her gently against his teeth, softening the prickling with a stroke of his tongue. Making her let out an impassioned whimper, signaling how close he was taking her. Finally backing off, he looked down into her flushed face for a moment, as her eyes blinked slowly at him, filled with need, shining with unabashed love.

Keeping her thighs pushed forward, he moved down to press slow soft kisses down her thighs, letting his tongue run across the back of her knee. Gently sucking the skin below. And then parting her thighs, Peter moved his mouth to the inside thigh, going from one to the other, kissing, licking, dragging his lips over skin up higher and higher until he was hovering over her clit and lightly blew across it. He kept a tight hold on her thighs as Carla's hips jerked involuntarily at the sensation. "Oh fuck" she moaned "Please Peter… don't you dare stop" It was meant to be forceful and decisive, but it came out desperate and shaky, as he closed the small distance, and pressed his lips into her clit. Moving his lips against her, teasing it out of it's hood, Peter sucked at her folds, licking, burrowing his tongue deeper. He let his tongue flick across her clit, ever so briefly, teasing and giving and teasing some more. Until he finally drew his tongue over her, pressing deeply thorougly against her clit, as her juices spilled out. Her hands were clenching the coat beneath her now, her hips arching against his mouth, as he pushed his tongue deep into her. Stroking her walls, raising his tongue up and down, and thrusting it in deeper, drawing out a wild cry from Carla as she writhed against him. Peter slid his hands beneath her to slide into her hair, moving them up and down her back, claiming every inch of skin he could, Carla jerking controllably as he sucked hard on her clit, until she exploded in his mouth. "PEETERR" He would not be surprised if they could hear her all the way down the street. And he didn't mind a bit.

Peter lay next to her, drawing her to him, to cradle her against his body, until Carla had crawled nearly on top of him. Her cheek rested against his chest, relishing his steady heartbeat, as he held her around the waist and stroked his hand through her hair. "You've worn some ugly clothes darlin' but this coat is UGLY. I think I might burn it" Carla mused with a satisfied sigh. Aside from the ugly coat of course. Peter just chuckled and held her closer.

"I found a new boat" he shared.

Carla's head shot up, "You're leaving?" she cried, sounding horrified.

"Me dad was trying to help me with that," Peter explained, "he made me a list of pros and cons"

Carla had to smile through her misery at that. "Sounds like Ken"

"And you were on both lists" Peter added, as Carla cocked her head at him in surprise. Then her mind bounded back to Peter's appearance in her office. And it all made sense. Nodding her head, she looked down at him sadly, her eyes burning with tears. "You came to tell me goodbye then" Of course he did. Like every other man. Like everyone else she had loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter shook his head, as well as he could from his current position, with Carla on top of him. Then he rolled to the side, holding onto Carla, before she could jump up off him. Jump to the worst assumptions and press the ever present self-destruct button. His hands abandoned their grip on her hips to wipe away the tears now streaking haphazardly down her cheeks. Trying to wipe away her sadness and insecurity along with it. "Me dad, he made a list and put you on both sides and said I had to make a decision. If we had a real shot at a future, or if it was time to move on and leave on that boat as planned. I had to make a choice. And love, I came here to tell you about it. To tell you I was choosing you"

Carla looked at him with wonder. As if his words were confusing. This didn't happen. Not in her life. Where was the catch. Where was the punch to the gut. "I'll always choose you Carla. I'm not leaving you, Carla. Baby, not ever" Her eyes filled with tears again and spilled over. But these were tears of relief. Peter wiped them away, and pressed his lips where the tears had fallen. They were laid, side by side, looking into each other's eyes, their faces only a breath away. Peter had one hand moving over her hip, and the other gently stroking her hair. Carla couldn't speak without choking on a sob, so she just stared into the softest brown eyes she had ever seen. The man who had engraved his name on her heart. Who was in her bones, in her blood. The one man that would never leave her. "I realized" he began "no distraction will ever make me forget. I could sail across the world and it would never change. I love you Carla" And with that, they closed the distance between them in the softest kiss.

As they broke apart, Carla finally spoke. "I love you. I do. I missed you every single day. Even when I tried to hate you more than I loved you, I still loved you" It was low and broken with emotion. Barely more than a whisper. But it was enough. It was everything. They reached for each other, and their lips came together once more. There was no rush now. They had all the time to touch and feel and explore. In fact, they felt like there were no other world at all. Outside of this office. Outside of the two of them wrapped in each other's arms.

Peter reveled in how soft her lips were against his. It's not like he had forgotten. He never could. But they were so plush and exquisite against his own. They way she was sucking on his botton lip, the way she was teasing him with her tongue. He felt his balls harden. Peter pushed one hand all the way up into Carla's hair, moving it up and off her neck. Letting his other hand move behind her neck, his thumb stroking up and down on the most sensitive skin. His mouth crushed against hers, as Carla eagerly parted her lips for him. Desperate to be closer, she threw her arms around his neck, and wound one leg around him, as his tongue plundered her mouth. As tongues twisted and tangled and circled, Carla rocked against him, need moaning into each other's mouths. Peter couldn't withstand much more of Carla's movements against him, rock hard now.

Slowly running his hands down her back, until they were stroking her hips, he angled himself into position, and slid his thick member into her. Carla groaned in appreciation as Peter pushed into her depths, sliding her other leg under him so she was wrapped around his body. Peter wanted to take his time, and make her feel every inch of his erection. And she did, as he thrust agonizingly slowly and withdrew.

"Peeterr" she moaned, as he kept a slow rhythm, rubbing against her walls, diving in deeper. Carla looked into his eyes, their gaze never tearing away as they moved together, side by side. The build was excruciating and glorious. Stroke upon stroke, tantalizing near the edge. Until they were aching to explode, and were dangling so near completion. Carla's body squeezed around him, as they rocked together, quivering violently as Peter drove into her depths, and they were rocked by twin explosions. Carla felt her body shattering apart and held onto Peter desperately, as he pumped ribbons of cum into her. Collapsing against each other, Peter leaned his head against hers, before finally taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Moments later, he had gathered her in his arms, still trembling. As she lay against his chest, Carla whispered, "Yeah I'm definitely burning the coat"


End file.
